


Empathetic psychopath

by Deathbydom



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank, Choking, Frank Iero/Gerard Way - Freeform, Frerard, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, not rly jerk-off porn more this story happens to have sex, phycopath, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbydom/pseuds/Deathbydom
Summary: When Gerard was ten, he killed a bird.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 15





	Empathetic psychopath

When Gerard was ten. He killed a bird.

That’s what he tells Frank, his boyfriend of two years, while tipsy off a few too many glasses of red wine. They had been giggling, sharing stories when Frank was about to tell a particularly embarrassing one. He was squeamish, knew it would embarrass him so he asked Gerard something he did that embarrassed him to try and even the playing field.

They were giggling till they weren't. Gerard went almost completely still, looked Frank in the eyes and told him he had killed his neibors baby bird when he was young.

“What? Gerard that’s fucked up not embarrassing.” Frank said in response, trying to joke it off. Maybe it was a mistake, he dropped it or something.

“The neibors had just left me in their small barn,” Gerard started, Franks smile faltered and the worry lines around his eyes and forehead began to show.

“They left me with a baby chick in both my hands, it was a cold day but it was warm so I held it tightly, I could feel it’s pulse through my fingers.” Gerard continued.

Frank could feel his face starting to go hot and his stomach starting to drop. Whatever, he thought, trying to predict how the story would end, Gerard just squeezed it too tight and it died by accident, that’s fine no one knows their strength at that age, he tried to smooth himself, listening on.

“I could feel its thin bones through its feathers, It was looking at me. I was looking at it. I felt this primal urge, or maybe it was just a “let me bend this till it breaks” type of feeling, so I squeezed it tighter. I heard a snap.”

“Gerard, stop. I don’t want to hear this.” Frank said, his chest tight. The previous warmth of the room had been sucked out, Frank felt uncomfortable, unsafe.

“I was holding it when I felt its pulse stop. It went cold in my hands. I dropped it in the dirt, kicking some over it so it wouldn’t be noticeable and told the family it had run away and got lost.”

Frank started to feel sick, he thought of all the times, directly after they had both cum while Gerard hands were around his neck, looking into his eyes and feeling his pulse. 

le fin bc i haven’t slept in two days and don’t know how to finish this story


End file.
